Events
__FORCETOC__ Current Events End & Beginning of Year Commemoration Drop Quest * Princes can be obtained in this limited drop quest ** Each has three levels of difficulty * The drop quest ends on 2018/01/04 at 14:59 JST. * Higher difficulty quests will have a higher drop rate. * The boss drop rate increases with each time the quest is cleared. * Frites (Forests)', Graysia (Enstars)'s, and Kies (Awards)' quests will appear with fairy quests that are required for their awakenings. Black Butler Book of the Atlantic Collaboration *A guaranteed gacha is available for 3 attempts. **Roll 50 gems for 10 princes where one is a guaranteed collab character * Having the gacha princes on your team will earn you more points. * There are no community hut or community rewards for this event. * Snake's quests are unlocked by clearing chapter 4 of the event story, Undertaker's quests are unlocked by clearing chapter 8 of the event story, and William's quests are unlocked by clearing chapter 10 of the event story * You may choose your own 2x times after clearing chapter 4. ** The default timing is 12:00 - 13:59 and 20:00 to 21:59 JST. ** Please note that all times are displayed in JST. * Enemy colors and boss drop: ** Snake : Random ** Undertaker : Random ** William : Random * The event ends on 2018/01/03 at 12:59 JST. The Love Given on the Holy Night (Part 2) * There are two parts to this event. Part 1 ended on 20 December. * You may also obtain Love-Up Shards from the point rewards, which can be exchanged for attribute-specific Love-Up Trainers from the Shard Exchange. * Carlyle (Holy Night) will have his stats boosted for event quests. **HP: +1000 **ATK/RP: +500 * Having the gacha, event, or past ordinary/event versions of princes on your team will earn you more points. * This event features individual stories with each of the event reward and gacha princes. Each event story quest has the chosen prince as fixed support. ** Completing one prince's story will unlock a situational voice story ** Clearing all will unlock a Special Present quest which rewards you an Xmas Memorial Gacha Ticket * You may choose your own guaranteed chest drop times after completing a prince story ** You may change the time only once per event (i.e. once in Part 1 and once in Part 2.) ** The default timing is 12:00 - 13:59 and 20:00 to 21:59 JST. ** Please note that all times are displayed in JST. * Enemy colors: * The special quests where you obtain a large number of awakening coins will reset every day at 15:00 JST. ** You may attempt each quest in it once a day. ** There are 2 levels of difficulty. * A Guaranteed Prince Coin Gacha will be available once all rewards in the regular coin gacha are completed **6,000 coins are needed for a 10 consecutive roll, where one is a guaranteed Raven (Holy Night) * The event ends on 2017/12/25 at 12:59 JST. * The coin gacha ends on 2017/12/28 at 12:59 JST. Jewel Drop: On the Snowing Christmas Eve and Snowleaf Tea Party * There are two parts to this event. ** Luna Jewel Exchange will reset when Part 2 begins. ** Luna jewels obtained in Part 1 can be used in Part 2. * There are two different sets of quests: On the Snowing Christmas Eve and Snowleaf Tea Party quests. ** On the Snowing Christmas Eve: Frost (Snowing) and Crown (Snowing) may be obtained as boss drops. ** Snowleaf Tea Party: Haldine (Snowleaf) and Peco (Snowleaf) may be obtained as boss drops ** Each set has their own luna jewels and Luna Jewel Exchanges. * Enemy colors: ** On the Snowing Christmas Eve quests: ** Snowleaf Tea Party quests: * The bonus quests to obtain additional amounts of jewels will reset every day at 15:00 JST. ** One bonus quest for each set of quests. ** You may attempt each quest once a day. Jewel Exchange On the Snowing Christmas Eve Snowleaf Tea Party Upcoming Events Other Useful Information For past events, please see here. For help with event types, please see Event Types. For special event stills, please see Event Stills. For list of Missions, please see Missions. Category:Gameplay